runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Drauss
Drauss was a worker for King Lance. Although he was poorly paid and not treated well as a Cell Guard, he remained extremely loyal even when Lance was kidnapped. To try and help his King, he hired the Crate Creatures to help him save Lance. After he succeeded with defeating the Cyber Invasion with his new friend and ally, Cratus the Seventeenth Drauss left his job as a cell guard (even though he had been offered a large promotion) and formed the Space Defence Project, which aimed to protect Gielinor from any threats from space. After hiring the Cyberhumans, some Crate Creatures, some humans, and a number of other races, the SDP became an established force, which then became the Gielinor Defender Group. Drauss and Cratus were always in command. Over the years Drauss grew from nervous to confident, worrisome to brave. He spearheaded many operations and often joined squads of GDG commandos in their missions. He was respected and a good friend for all those beneath him. Drauss was a keen advocate of any advantages the GDG could hold but also a strategic thinker. He was a master at battle plans both from the front line and from the planning room. Drauss's family was extremely large by today's standards; he was the third of seventeen children. However in Gielinorian standards this was not unusual. It was often a sign of honour to have lots of children in a wealthy upbringing. Appearances Drauss has appeared in every role play since Regicide. He was a major character in the Rise of Angeror trilogy, and also played a secondary role in Voyage to the Edge of the World. He will also appear in the follow-up to VEW. He has also appeared in Time Fractures and Two Worlds as arguably the principle character since he appears in all but a few episodes. He will be one of the main characters in the upcoming Stranded. Throughout this his character has been developed extensively (and will be expanded even more in Stranded). *''Regicide'' (first appearance) *''Souls of the Damned'' *''Revenge of the Alone Ones'' *''Voyage to the Edge of the World'' *''Voyage Into Apocalypse'' *''What He's Done'' (flashback) *''Time Fractures'' (all episodes) *''Two Worlds'' (all episodes) *''Stranded'' (not broadcast) Character At first Drauss was a timid and hesitant character. Born in 156, he was almost 19 years old in Regicide, having been employed for King Roald since he was 16. Before this he had been working on various small jobs since 13, when the Battle of Asgarnia occurred causing his relatively comfortable life in Falador to be torn away thanks to the destruction of his home. His family were forced to move to what little land they owned in the country, where they lead a meager existence with everyone helping to earn enough money to scrape a living. Drauss was extremely compassionate and protective of the other members of his family, who fortunately had all survived the Battle, but he still felt vengeful of any alien powers that could cause him profound loss. This was the principle reason for his rapidness to form the GDG and make it grow. Eventually, the GDG became a powerful and important society within Gielinor. Although it was officially autonomous and worked for no government, it received money from most of Gielinor's nations and a constant stream of recruits. Later, Drauss eventually started to fall in love with one of the Prodigies, Kairie. Although he had been attracted to her for several months previously, it was only later when they were kidnapped and held prisoner in the future that they started to love each other more openly. Over the years they had a fairly stable relationship that never really got in the way of their work, until finally Drauss married Kairie (this will occur at the end of Two Worlds). As the dawn of the Sixth Age approached, Kairie revealed she was pregnant. It was agreed universally that the Sixth Age would officially begin when the child of the man who ushered Gielinor into a new age of peace. But, terribly, a freak anomaly accident took Drauss and Cratus back to the Fourth Age. (TO BE CONTINUED) Trivia * Drauss taught himself to become fluent in both Crustaciish and Krikish. * At one point Drauss lost his leg to a Deathworm, causing it to be replaced with a cybernetic one. However, with the advent of nanotechnology and nanostems he was able to regrow the entire of the lost area. * Drauss was always being watched since 175 by Dirindo, whose destiny was to help Drauss's. This was key in Warrior's Wrath. * In another timeline, Drauss was killed at the Battle of Asgarnia. This caused some misfortune in the future. * Drauss has a surname but is fiercely protective of it. He believes that it aids in security matters - a fraudulent report could be identified by mentioning Drauss's surname which he just doesn't reveal. It is not the same as his familial surname and he has ensured that all documents relating to the surname change are safe with him. * He owns shares in almost every major business, making him the richest non-corporate, non-monarch individual on the planet. * In an alternate world, the GDG joined forces with other Gielinorian forces against the newly-powered Angeror. Unfortunately, Drauss was killed soon after Angeror's rise to power. Category:Time Fractures characters Category:Runiverse